Innocent Lover
by Yami-HikariAkira
Summary: Squeal to Beautiful Scars It has been three months since Malik's death, and Ryou is still in the clutches of the crimson scar Bakura and his partner Marik. Though after the Police had finally struck, Ryou is sent to jail where he meets a blast from the past where he learns something he never knew before. Gemshipping, Deathshipping, Bakushipping, M for lemon/rape in later chapters


3 months had come and gone since Malik was killed and cut up. Ryou Dawn, an innocent 18 year old college student at Domino Arts University. Ryou was smart, talented, and once loving boyfriend. Only flaw in his life was his burned and marred skin which he didn't mind, Ryou loved his scars. It was the fact that Ryou couldn't feel anything. No warmth or coldness, No pleasure or pain at all. All that is what had gotten Ryou and Malik into the mess. Now Malik, his only lover was dead and Ryou was stuck in the hands of two ruthless cannibals.

"Come on Bakura! I'm starving here!" Marik whine to his lover who sat right next to him who in turn only grunted in response as he flipped through the channels on the tv.

A pout crossed Marik's lips when he was ignored by his lover, so he turned his gaze to the pale whitette on his lap who was stuck there, his neck covered with a collar. What kept the boy on his lap was a chain that the killer held in his hand.

"Fine, I'll just eat Ryou." The pale boy froze in place with the words of his captor before starting to squirm on his lap.

That caught Bakura's attention quickly and he smacked the back of Marik's head.

"Fine, I'll make you something to eat; just don't make those jokes around him." Bakura hissed as he stood from the couch and headed for the basement.

"Thank you m'love~!" Marik cooed as he turned back to Ryou who still squirmed in his lap.

Letting out a chuckle, Marik nuzzled at his shoulder which bared skin that wasn't covered due to how wide the area the head of the wearer would be. A shiver trailed down his spine as he let out a soft hum in response. It was true that Ryou couldn't feel anything of Malik's touches all the while they were together but with Bakura and Marik he could feel everything like he never had paralyzed nerves in the first place. Ryou shifted in Marik's arms as a sigh passed his lips.

"What's wrong cutie?" Marik purred into the smaller male's ear, his teeth nibbling the flesh.

Ryou offered no response; he only stayed silent and refused to speak with the killer behind him. Through his time living with Bakura and Marik he had noticed that Bakura was the calm one while Marik was the sexual deviant while always touching Ryou when he didn't want it. What was strange was he mostly did it when Bakura was not around.

On top of it all Marik goes around talking willy nilly about eating people like it was natural.

"Cutie, what's wrong?"

Ryou was silent, staring at the wall before him. Was he hearing things? He swore he could hear someone outside."  
As if his instincts were correct the door soon opened with a slam with police swarming in and surrounding the two on the couch.

"Freeze, you're under arrest!" One of the officers spoke to the two.

Marik growled at the police as he brought Ryou closer to him who was trembling with fear and joy that he would be saved. But the thoughts of joy were gone from his mind when one of the officers grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him away from Marik and cuffed him.

"No, let him go! He's innocent!" Marik cried as he tried to get to Ryou but was quickly pinned down and restrained.

"He's innocent, don't arrest him!" Marik yelled.

"He's not lying!" Ryou cried as he squirmed in the grip of the officer that held him.

"Shut up crimson scar, you and your partner are going to jail."  
With those words, Ryou froze in place. They thought he was the crimson scar…?

Turning his head to Marik, he watched as he picked up but did not stop his struggles. Ryou continued to watch him till he was out of sight and out of the house.

With his head hung low Ryou was led down the halls of Domino Prison. In trail he was found guilty of Malik's death as well as and his family as well as the hit and run when he was little.

"Cell block C, welcome to your new home sicko." Ryou let out a yelp as he was pushed into the cell. The bar doors soon slammed shut behind him.

"Well, Well lookie what the cat dragged in." Slowly Ryou lifted his head and turned to see a tall tanned man with shoulder length silver hair and piercing silverfish eyes staring down at him with a smirk plastered over his face.

"Finally got caught did ya Bakura?" The male spoke as he started to walk toward the smaller boy who in turned backed up against the corner of the cell near the door.

"I'm not Bakura…" Ryou spoke softly as he gripped the bars to steady himself.

"Oh?" The man leaned over Ryou, seeming to study him over before he raised a silver eyebrow.

"And who may you be little dove?" Ryou felt his face heat up a bit at the nickname but quickly shook it off.

"My name is Ryou Dawn…" Ryou spoke as he stood up a bit taller and letting go of the bars of the door.

"Ryou…My name is Akefia Touzoku." He spoke as a grin trailed over his face. "Well since you are my new cell mate and you looked so weak and helpless-"

"Hey I am not-" But Akefia continue talking.

"I will take you under my wing, I can tell you're a virgin and in prison…well let's just say you will need my protection."

At that moment Ryou knew what Akefia meant by 'under his wing.'


End file.
